Silent Kisses
by WaterLily95
Summary: A short drabble dedicated to Kataang Week Day Five. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**Silent Kisses**

Sigh. Groan. Cross fingers. Sigh again. The cycle starts all over...back to square one.

Aang silently made his way over to the Firelord Zuko's palace upon his flying bison, Appa, as Momo clung to his shoulders. The Fire Nation Palace was his temporary home until the meetings were over. And speaking of meetings, he had just returned from one.

Much to his dismay, they were very tiring. As the world's protector, it was his duty to hear them attentively and find the many different solutions for them. But of course, even the Avatar needs some peace.

His thoughts were racing in his mind as he collapsed onto Appa's saddle, from the Jasmine Dragon kiss to the sudden changes that took place in just a few weeks. He could still remember how enraptured he had been in the arms of his beloved waterbender, Katara, but it wasn't until he was summoned did he realize how much he had mentally missed her already.

They were only a few weeks into their relationship, and never did he get the opportunity to spend time with her. Sometimes, he found himself lost in thought on how he should revive the few moments they shared. He had been lucky that she was able to accompany him to the meetings. So far, it had been only a week since his first, official meetings began, and as the Avatar, he had no choice but to attend all of them.

Sure enough, Aang was able to steal moments between conversations to place a small kiss on her cheek. And she would blush, making him smile as she tried concentrating upon the focus of the meeting. It wasn't rare when the airbender found himself dozing off on her shoulder, but that luxury had also been short lived. It was just him and Zuko now, along with the war ministers hailing from each of the four nations. How he craved to see his darling Katara again!

Aang finally snapped out of his thoughts with Momo's excited chatters and Appa's grunts of relief. He sighed in relief as well as they landed upon the palace courtyard. With eager eyes, he slid off of his bison and rushed inside to see Katara, only to find her standing by the doorway.

The airbender paused suddenly, stuttering and blushing in awe as he clung to his staff. His sparkling eyes lost their usual radiance of enthusiasm, but instantly brightened as they saw her, standing before him and glancing at his broken form.

Katara was adorned in a long, flowing dress of ocean blue and sunset pink. Her billowing sleeves encased her smooth hands, clasped in anxiety. Her mother's necklace glistened more than ever upon her fragile neck. Her hair was adorned in a loose braid, tucking away her stubborn curls and falling upon her left shoulder. For a moment, she seemed as if glowing in the silver moonlight.

Aang gaped at her, not really knowing what to say. He simply felt himself floating away into cloud nine, adoring her as he always found himself doing. His staring contest had exceeded longer than ever until she whispered is name.

"Aang?"

He jolted away from his trance, finally blurting out, "You look very beautiful today, Katara. Well, I mean you always do, but...but today...you are..."

He trailed off as she stepped closer to him, placing her hand upon his shoulders. Her concerned eyes stared at him for a long moment, as if they had finally came back to life.

With pinkening cheeks, she simply leaned forward and pulled him in for a small, but refreshing kiss. Aang's heart skipped a thousand beats as he gladly deepened the kiss, a small smile forming on his lips. His smile vanished in longing as she parted away.

"You should rest, Aang. It has been a long day." she consoled him as if nothing had happened. Yet, he simply smiled, gushing.

"Umm..Katara...?" he murmured.

Katara faced him. "Yes, sweetie?"

Aang paused, grinning and smirking. "I'm sure you will look incredibly gorgeous tomorrow..." he said, puckering his lips expectantly. But instead, he received laughter in return as she led him inside.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Momo glanced towards a shrugging Appa, as if to say in his own, little animal voice, "Is it just me, or do I hear Toph laughing?"


End file.
